The Muggle Solution
by Teddylonglong
Summary: "Dear Professor Dumbledore, thanks for sending me my Hogwarts letter. My cousin and I will attend Hogwarts together. He does not have magic, but he is very good at brewing potions, and as I am the owner of Hogwarts, no one can forbid him to come with me. We are very much looking forward to finally coming to Hogwarts. Yours sincerely, Harry and Dudley". Completely AU, partly OOC.
1. The Sorting Hat's Plot

**The Muggle Solution**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
Completely AU, partly OOC. More warnings might come up in __possible later chapters._

* * *

When Dudley and his cousin Harry were five years old, Petunia's husband Vernon had died in an incident at his company. From the company, she had received a huge amount of money for her and the boys to last for a life-time without having to work; however, she found herself alone with two toddlers.

From that time onwards, Petunia had raised her son Dudley and his cousin Harry as twins. _'Even if Vernon despised Harry, I don't. He's my nephew, and I don't mind that he's magical. Lily was, too,'_ she resolved.

She had to admit to herself that she did not feel overly confident raising a magical child, especially as the twin brother of her own, non-magical son; however, recalling the good relationship, which she had always had to her sister – in spite of the fact that Lily had been a witch – she decided to pull through with it.

When Dudley and Harry turned six, she took them to Diagon Alley, enlisting Harry's assistance to find the Leaky Cauldron, and introduced both children to the magical world.

She had accompanied Lily often enough to know her way around the magical shopping street without problems.

At their first visit to Diagon Alley, she bought some magical children's stories as well as two potions kits for children, recalling that Lily and her had played with such a set, when they had been children. _'Oh well, that boy, Severus, introduced us to the brewing of potions,'_ she recalled, remembering well how jealous she had been that Lily received all the attention from the boy.

To her surprise, Dudley was as eager to explore the magical world and brew easy concoctions with the children's potions kit as Harry, and Petunia had a hard time deciding to which extent she should allow Dudley to engross himself in anything magical in spite of being a muggle.

When Lily had received her Hogwarts letter, a world had broken down for Petunia. She had even written to Albus Dumbledore enquiring if there was any way for her to attend Hogwarts together with her sister. Unfortunately, the headmaster had denied her request informing her that only magical children could attend Hogwarts.

HP

One day, eight-year-old Harry spoke up in a sombre voice. "Did you know that Harry Potter is famous in the magical world? The boy who lived or something like that?" he asked, looking disgusted.

"I know dear," Petunia confirmed, smiling at the children. "I've read some books myself," she admitted in a soft voice.

"Can we perhaps change my name from Potter to Dursley?" Harry enquired, causing Petunia to look at him in shock.

"Mum, we're twins, so we should have the same family name," Dudley agreed, matter-of-factly. "We should even change Harry's birthday to mine."

Petunia pondered the matter for a while, knowing that the Potter family was one of the oldest, famous families in the magical world.

"Let me think about the matter," she said, evasively, deciding to speak with Lily's account manager at Gringotts. She did not recall the name, but it would surely be possible to find out who the Potters' account manager was. "Let's go to Diagon Alley and head to Gringotts Bank tomorrow," she informed the children.

The twins exchanged a look.

"Can we also go to Flourish and Blotts?"

"… and to the apothecary?" they enquired, before they dashed away without even waiting for a response, cheering on their way to compile a shopping list for potions ingredients.

_'They're really good at brewing,'_ Petunia thought, recalling how Dudley had efficiently brewed a children's Pepperup potion for Harry the other day.

HP

Buckbean, the Potters' account manager, was very friendly, not only to Harry but also to Petunia and Dudley in spite of the fact that they were muggles. He suggested to take the Evans name instead of Dursley for Petunia and Dudley and Evans-Potter for Harry.

"That way, Harry can always abbreviate his name, but still has the Potter family name for the time, when he wishes to accept the lordship of his family," Buckbean explained to them. "Of course, it's not important, as the blood of the Potter family runs in his veins," he added, grinning. "Apart from that, you're also the heir of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw family through your late father and of the Slytherin-Hufflepuff family and the Gaunt family by conquest."

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry enquired.

"When you won over the so-called Dark Lord," Buckbean explained. "I don't know if he's really gone, but at least he's not truly alive anymore, so that the magic has accepted you as the heir of these families on his stead. Due to being the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts, you're also the owner of Hogwarts."

"Sons, what do you think?" Petunia enquired, giving the children a questioning look.

"Dudley Evans is fine with me," Dudley was the first to voice his consent.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "At least then people won't hold me responsible for something which I did as a baby," he added in apparent annoyance.

"Buckbean, are you able to change our three names and Harry's birthday also in the muggle world?" Petunia enquired, knowing that it would involve much hassle for them to achieve such a thing.

"Of course," the goblin promised, and, turning to Harry, uttered, "May your enemies always fear you. Please take this booklet with you and read about goblin customs. It might help you at some stage."

"Thank you so very much," Harry replied, gratefully accepting the booklet from the friendly goblin. "Good bye and may your enemies always cower before you," he said, noticing from the corner of his eyes that Buckbean nodded in what seemed to be appreciation.

"May you always win over your enemies," Dudley added, before he quickly followed Harry out of the room.

HP

On the twins' eleventh birthday, Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived.

"Harry, do you wish to attend Hogwarts?" Petunia enquired, looking at her nephew's Hogwarts letter with a strange expression.

"Of course, but I want Dudley to go with me if he doesn't mind," Harry replied in determination. "It wouldn't be fun if he went to Smeltings and I to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, let's go and study together," his cousin shouted in apparent excitement.

"I don't think that'll be possible," Petunia replied, letting out a deep sigh.

"Let me reply to the letter," Harry decided. "If I'm the owner of Hogwarts, no one can forbid Dudley to come with me." He fetched a sheet of stationery and a pencil and set to work.

_'Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
thanks for sending me my Hogwarts letter. My cousin and I will attend Hogwarts together. He does not have magic, but he is very good at brewing up to the fifth Potions book, and as I am the owner of Hogwarts, no one can forbid him to come with me. We are very much looking forward to finally coming to Hogwarts.  
Yours sincerely  
Harry and Dudley Evans'_

HP

"What?" Albus blurted out upon reading Harry-supposed-to-be-Potter's letter. "How dare the boy?"

"Albus?" Minerva enquired, giving him a concerned look.

"What's the matter?" Severus enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Albus let out a deep sigh, before he held the letter out for his colleagues to read.

"Imbecile!" the Potions master exclaimed, looking grim.

"He's good at Potions," Minerva said, pensively. "That's about the only subject he can do without magic, apart from Muggle Studies."

Severus remained pensive for a while, before he spoke up, seemingly hesitant. "If the boy is as good as his aunt was, I could make him my apprentice, even if he doesn't have magic."

"It would make the research project of the century," Poppy spoke up. "How to give a muggle magic."

"Interesting," Severus muttered, causing their colleagues to laugh aloud.

"Good luck with that, my dears," the headmaster said, chuckling.

HP

Soon-to-be twelve-year-old Hermione Granger entered King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express with extreme eagerness.

_'I'm going to meet other children who are magical like myself,'_ she thought in delight. _'Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not a freak. I'm a witch. Perhaps I'll even be able to make friends at Hogwarts.'_

In utter excitement, she pushed through the wall between platforms 10 and 11 like Professor McGonagall had taught her eleven months ago, only to stare at the red steam engine in amazement.

_'How old fashioned,'_ she realised, '_but absolutely cool.'_

Hermione boarded the train and found an empty compartment, where she made herself comfortable with her first-year Potions book on her lap, readying herself for an eight-hour train ride of reading.

HP

All of a sudden, two boys of about the same age as herself entered the compartment.

"Excuse me, may we sit here?" one of them asked, politely.

"Of course," Hermione replied in a soft voice, gesturing to the empty seats. _'They look nice,'_ she thought. _'I wonder if they're first-years as well.'_

"We're Dudley and Harry Evans," one of the boys introduced the two of them.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied, smiling, as she hesitantly extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Dudley and Harry."

"Hello Hermione," Dudley said, as he lightly shook her hand in a soft grip. "Are you a first-year as well?"

Hermione confirmed, before she used the chance to begin asking what seemed to be a mountain of questions that she had accumulated ever since learning about the magical world.

Ever since Professor McGonagall had taken her to Diagon Alley on her eleventh birthday, Hermione had read _Hogwarts: A History_ four times from cover to cover. She had also memorized each of her first-year school books.

'_They seem nice, and maybe we could become friends,'_ she thought, hopefully.

HP

"Sorry, Hermione, but we were both raised in the muggle world," Harry replied, unable to answer some of the girl's questions.

"In fact, I am a muggle," Dudley admitted in a small voice. "Please keep that to yourself though."

Hermione cast him a surprised look. "Are muggles allowed at Hogwarts at all?" she then enquired. "In Hogwarts: A History, it says…"

"As I am the owner of Hogwarts due to being the heir of all four founders," Harry spoke up, "no one can forbid him to come."

"And Professor Snape, who is the Potions Master," Dudley explained, "offered me an apprenticeship. Not much magic is needed to brew potions, you know."

"We shouldn't tell anyone about it though," Harry said in a firm voice.

"I won't," Hermione promised, smiling. "I'd love to become an apprentice myself, but what would I have to do to become one?"

Dudley shrugged. "Brewing is about the only thing that doesn't afford magic, except for some cases, in which I could ask a professor or a friend to help."

HP

A few hours later, the three first-years, who had become friends at first glance, were standing in the Great Hall, admiring the charmed ceiling, while they were waiting to be called to the Sorting Hat.

"Evans Dudley," Professor McGonagall read from her long list of names.

Glancing at Harry, Dudley quickly made his way to the front and sat on the stool, only to find his vision darkened by the Sorting Hat's brim.

_'I wonder why I'm going to be sorted at all, considering that I'm going to be an apprentice,'_ he thought.

'You're going to have to prove yourself,' the Hat thought right into his mind, causing Dudley to jerk upwards in shock.

'Don't worry, everything is all right,' the Hat said, calmingly. 'I'm going to see to it.'

While Dudley wondered, what the Hat had meant, it shouted into the Great Hall, "Apprentices' quarters."

"Sopho," the headmaster chided the Hat. "What does that mean? Please sort the students as usual."

"Mr. Evans, just take a seat at any of the house-tables," Professor McGonagall instructed Dudley, casting him a small smile.

"I'll explain afterwards," Sopho informed the headmaster, sounding impatient, before he sorted Harry into the apprentices' quarters as well.

_'Am I going to be an apprentice as well?'_ Harry wondered in with a combination of confusion and disappointment, as he followed his supposed-to-be twin to the Gryffindor table.

However, the Hat did not stop with the twins. He also sorted Hermione and, a moment later, Daphne Greengrass into the apprentices' quarters.

The four first-years sat together, and the Weasley twins, two redheaded third-years, did their best to calm them down, while the headmaster and his colleagues conducted a quiet conversation with the Sorting Hat.

HP

"These four are to become apprentices with Professors Pomfrey and Snape," the Hat explained at the high table.

"With me?" Pomfrey asked in disbelief. "I'm not even a professor." '_Having an apprentice would be nice though,'_ she thought, '_and together with Severus would make sense.'_

"Well, it's time to become one," Sopho replied in a firm voice, "considering that you need to teach Healing to these four, while Professor Snape will instruct them in Potions."

HP

When the feast ended and Dumbledore dismissed the students, a witch, completely dressed in white, came by the Gryffindor table. "Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass and Messrs. Evans, please follow me," she addressed the four first-years, who had been singled out by the Sorting Hat.

The four followed the witch, who introduced herself as Poppy Pomfrey, the healer, as they went. She led them straight to the headmaster's office, where a wizard, completely dressed in black, was waiting for them together with Dumbledore.

"This is Professor Snape," Dumbledore introduced his colleague, before he continued, "The Sorting Hat requests that the four of you become apprentices with Professors Pomfrey and Snape. While I knew that Mr. Dudley Evans was going to become Professor Snape's apprentice, I was not aware that the three of you wanted to become apprentices as well."

"I didn't even know that it was possible," Hermione blurted out in apparent excitement. "I'd love it though. Are we going to study Potions and Healing, or did I misunderstand something?"

"Potions and Healing it is," Dumbledore confirmed. "Is that all right with everyone assembled here?"

"It is a bit surprising," Daphne spoke up, "as I expected to receive a normal education, but I'm very interested in Healing, and I'd love to become an apprentice. However, I suppose that you need my parents' permission?" she enquired.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. For the two boys and Ms. Granger, I am the magical guardian, so that it's not a problem, however, in your case, we need your parents' permission. I can floo call them. I just wanted to hear your opinion first."

"Yes please, sir," Daphne quickly agreed, and a few minutes later, her parents stepped out of the fireplace – much to Hermione's, Harry's and Dudley's amazement. Daphne explained how she had thought that it would be amazing to become an apprentice, after three other first-years had been sorted into the apprentices' quarters and that the Hat had then sorted her in the same way, and her parents immediately agreed.

"Up to this time," the headmaster spoke again, "we only rarely ever had an apprentice, but we've never had four at once. Therefore, these apprentices' quarters do not exist as of this minute. I suggest that the four of you occupy a guest suite near my office, and we'll make shortcuts to Professor Pomfrey's and Professor Snape's office. Would that be agreeable with all of you?"

"Yes sir," the four students chorused, while the adults nodded their consent.

HP

The newly founded apprentices' quarters consisted of a common room with seats for about a dozen people as well as two double bedrooms, each equipped with their own bathroom.

"If you need anything else, we'll see to it," the headmaster promised, before he left the rooms.

"I suggest that you retire for the night, and we'll meet here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, an hour before the first morning classes, to speak about the conditions of a possible apprenticeship for the four of you. See to it that you head to the Great Hall for breakfast on time," the Potions Master spoke up in a firm voice.

"That's a good idea," Pomfrey immediately agreed, before the students voiced their consent.

_'I thought it was already decided that we're going to become their apprentices,'_ Harry wondered, when he followed Dudley into the room, which the two boys were going to share.

_tbc...?_

_Just an idea - I will only continue it if there is interest..._


	2. First Day of Classes

**The Muggle Solution**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Completely AU, partly OOC. More warnings might come up in __possible later chapters._

* * *

The four soon-to-be apprentices met in their living room at seven o'clock the following morning to head down to breakfast together.

"Perhaps we should sit at a different table each time," Harry suggested, "considering that we don't belong to one specific house."

"Yes, that's a brilliant idea," Hermione immediately agreed, and Daphne and Dudley nodded their consent.

Upon reaching the Great Hall, Harry spotted four seats together, and the four first-years made themselves comfortable at the Slytherin table. Seeing the surrounding students stare at them, he quickly introduced themselves.

"Hello, we're Hermione, Daphne, Dudley and Harry, the apprentices of Professors Pomfrey and Snape. Are we welcome to sit here? As we're not sorted into a house, we thought we'd change tables at each meal," he said in a soft voice.

"Feel free to sit here," an older girl replied, smiling. "We're just surprised, as usually no one willingly associates with us Slytherins."

Harry shrugged. "I don't have a problem with Slytherins." Giving his three colleagues a questioning look, he enquired, "You?"

Daphne, Hermione and Dudley shook their heads. "Not at all," Hermione spoke for them all.

"That's good," the girl replied and introduced herself as Mary Smith from fifth year and the boys next opposite of them as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, three first-years.

Hermione used the opportunity to ask several questions about Slytherin, and Mary and Draco were willing to share their knowledge about their house.

When Snape came around to hand out the timetables, he spared the four of them, informing them that he would give them their timetables during their meeting afterwards.

When Draco asked why they were apprentices and not just normal students, Harry quickly replied, alert, that they wanted to specialise on Healing and Potions, not giving Dudley or Hermione the chance to give out certain information about Dudley by chance.

Seeing that Snape strode behind their table towards the door, the four apprentices quickly excused themselves and hurried back to their rooms, not wanting to make the professor wait for them.

_'They were as nice as the students at the Gryffindor table last night,'_ Harry thought, as he followed the others.

HP

At exactly one minute before eight o'clock, Professors Pomfrey and Snape entered their living room, where the four of them were waiting, looking at them in expectation.

"You wish to become our apprentices," Snape began to speak in a soft voice that sounded very soothing to Harry's mind. "Is that so?"

A quadruple "Yes sir" followed, and Snape continued. "There are a few conditions, however."

_'What?'_ Harry thought, feeling extremely upset. _'I thought it was already agreed upon.'_ He knew better than to voice his thought, however, and proceeded to listen to the professor's voice.

"You will do as Professor Pomfrey or I tell you."

He quirked an eyebrow in silent question, causing another quadruple "Yes sir."

"You will not question our decisions, even if they differ to what you expected."

"Yes sir."

"You will keep everything that we speak about private to others. This includes any private secrets of any of the six of us."

"Yes sir."

"You will not lie to us."

"Yes sir."

"You will inform us immediately if you're ill or for some other reason not able to fulfil your duties."

"Yes sir."

"You will attend classes together with the students of the four houses as specified by us."

"Yes sir."

Harry noticed that an eager expression appeared on Hermione's face and could not help inwardly chuckling.

Apparently, Snape was through with his conditions, as he enquired, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes sir," Hermione was the first to comment, causing Harry to grin. "What other classes are we going to attend, sir?" she asked with obvious eagerness.

Snape nodded in apparent understanding, pulling a couple of parchments out of his robe pocket.

"Mr. Dudley Evans," he addressed the boy, handing him a timetable, "you will attend the following classes: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology."

"Yes sir," Dudley replied before asking, "Excuse me, sir, could you please call us by our given names, so that we don't get confused, at least Harry and myself?"

"Me too please," Hermione spoke up.

"I'm fine with that, too," Daphne added, smiling.

"Very well," Snape replied, nodding in confirmation. "Now then Hermione, Daphne and Harry, you will attend Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Ancient Runes," he continued, handing them their timetables.

"Yes sir," the three of them replied, however, Harry noticed that Daphne cast Dudley a curious look.

"Professor," he asked in a soft voice, "would it be all right to tell Daphne why Dudley has to take different classes?"

Snape cast Dudley an indifferent look. "If you wish so," he drawled.

"I'm a muggle," Dudley informed Daphne in a small voice. "Please keep this to yourself though."

Daphne nodded. "Thanks for telling me, and yes, we'll keep everything to ourselves anyway."

"Professor Pomfrey is going to teach the four of you Healing, and I'm going to teach you Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Dudley is unable to practise together with the others, he will watch."

"Do you agree to everything?" Snape finally asked, provoking a quadruple "Yes sir."

"Every day after curfew, we will meet here in your living room to discuss matters of the day. We can speak about any questions you have about your classes, any problems or just anything you wish to talk about. If you're too tired to stay up until then, you don't have to. This meeting is not mandatory."

"Yes sir," everyone chorused.

"Do you have any questions?" Pomfrey enquired in a soft voice.

"Will we also learn things like Apparition?" Daphne enquired.

Snape nodded. "A valid question. As soon as you finish your first year and have become used to everything, I will begin teaching you Telepathy, Occlumency and Apparition. If something else comes up, we will inform you at due time. When you finish your second year, successfully, I shall inform you about our first research topic, and we will begin doing research beside your other classes."

"Now I believe that it's time to head to your first morning class," Pomfrey spoke up, casting a quick spell to add a permanent magical time display to one of the walls. "My house-elf Misty will take the three of you to the Transfiguration classroom, while I shall accompany Dudley to the Care of Magical Creatures class," she informed them, before she called Misty and instructed her, accordingly. "Misty, please come and join Dudley and me, as soon as you have taken them to Minerva's classroom."

HP

Misty was very friendly. She was not only the healer's house-elf but also the healer of the elves, and she readily answered a dozen questions coming from Hermione, as she accompanied the trio upstairs to the Transfiguration classroom.

_'I've never seen a house-elf before, even if I've read about them. She's really nice, and I like Professors Pomfrey and Snape, too,'_ Harry thought, as he lowered himself into a seat in the second row, inwardly smiling, when Hermione and Daphne sat on both sides of him.

HP

"The Care of Magical Creatures class is an elective class from third-year onwards as are Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Pomfrey informed Dudley, as they walked over the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. "However, in order to efficiently be able to do research even if it's in the fields of Healing and Potions, it is important that you learn as much as possible about the magical world and magical contexts. On top of it, none of the three classes afford much magic."

"All right, Professor, thank you so much for the information," Dudley replied, smiling.

"This is the first class for Professor Hagrid. So far, he only worked as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts; however, during the summer, he got in a huge fight with Professor Kettleburn, our previous Care of Magical Creatures professor. Professor Kettleburn was not ready to retire in the first place, however, he left in a huff, when Hagrid made a herd of hippogriffs settle on the grounds. Oh well, Hagrid is a really nice person, even if a little careless, when it comes to creatures."

Dudley was startled, when Misty, the elf, appeared out of nothing standing in front of them.

"Misty, this is Dudley, and he is unable to do magic," Pomfrey informed her elf in a small voice. "Please watch over him as much as possible and help him in case he needs it."

"Yes, Mistress Poppy, Misty will see to it and will also speak with Cicero about it," Misty promised, smiling, before she excused herself and popped away.

_'Cool,'_ Dudley thought, smiling.

"Cicero is Professor Snape's elf," Pomfrey informed him, before she left him to his first class and headed back to the castle.

HP

Hagrid was huge. That was Dudley's first impression of the Care of Magical Creatures professor. From the whispers around him, he learned that their instructor was a half-giant. '_Wow,'_ he thought in amazement that turned into scepticism, when Hagrid introduced them to a hippogriff.

He instructed them to bow and gain the animal's trust, before they could come near the large beast, and Dudley carefully followed his classmates' example.

_'I hope he knows what he's doing,'_ he thought, feeling just a little scared, considering that he could not do magic in contrary to everyone else.

He was so engrossed in his musings that he missed Hagrid's next words and only looked away from the hippogriff noticing that the class had become absolutely quiet. Realising in shock that he found himself alone in front of the animal, as everyone else had stepped back from the scene, he cast Hagrid a horrified look.

"Well done Dudley, well done, now bow to Buckbeack," the half-giant beamed, causing Dudley to stare back at the animal in horror.

However, realising that there was nothing he could do to help his situation but complying, he deeply bowed to the animal like he had seen Misty bow to Pomfrey.

A moment later, the hippogriff bowed back to him, and everyone applauded him.

_'Thank Merlin, that's done,'_ he thought; however, before he realised what happened, Hagrid had picked him up and sat him onto the hippogriff's back, and an instant later, he found himself flying over the lake.

However, all of a sudden, his entire feelings of fright vanished, and he just felt wonderful. _'Flying is just brilliant,'_ he thought, thoroughly enjoying his ride on the hippogriff. The thought _'I'm probably the first muggle riding on a hippogriff'_ popped up in his mind, and by the time Buckbeak landed on the ground, he was beaming with joy.

"Thanks Hagrid, that was absolutely brilliant," he blurted out, when the half-giant placed him back onto the ground, where the other students now surrounded the large animal, bowing and smiling and not afraid anymore after seeing his reaction.

HP

_'Even among wizards, there seem to be stupid people,'_ Harry thought, when a red headed first year managed to arrive ten minutes late for the Transfiguration class. However, he became soon distracted by realising that the cat that had occupied the teacher's table was none other than Professor McGonagall.

'_That's totally amazing,'_ Harry thought, resolving to become an Animagus himself. _'I'll need to ask Daphne and Hermione if they're interested as well, even if I'm sorry for Dudley, because he won't be able to manage the Animagus transformation.'_

He was abruptly brought back to reality, when the class was instructed to transfigure a match into a needle.

_'This is not difficult,'_ he thought, as he perfected the transformation; however, realised soon that others thought otherwise.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Evans, well done," the professor commended them and offered five points to Slytherin, before muttering, "I'll have to see to it that the apprentices get their own hour glass, so that we can award points to them as well."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione commented, eagerly, causing Daphne and Harry to grin at their fellow apprentice's apparent enthusiasm.

HP

Their second morning class was Ancient Runes, and Harry smiled, when Dudley joined them taking a seat next to Daphne.

Suddenly, voices addressed them from behind.

"Just tell us…"

"… why four first-years…"

"… are attending our third-years' class of Ancient Runes?"

Harry looked around, seeing the Weasley twins sitting in the bench behind them.

"As you know, we're apprentices and can't attend all classes but have to do others…"

"… and this one was on our timetables," Dudley completed the sentence for him.

"We're happy to be allowed to attend the class though," Hermione added, eagerly. "Runes can be very important to extend or improve healing spells or potions, and…"

"Perhaps they can even…"

"… improve prank potions," the Weasley twins continued the conversation.

"Why would you want to brew prank potions, and what can you achieve with them?" Hermione asked, eagerly.

"Ah, so many options…"

"… like teaching our little brother a lesson or…"

However, the conversation ended abruptly, when the professor entered the classroom shutting the door with a bang.

_'The twins seem nice and also interesting,'_ Harry thought, when they said good-bye to the boys and returned to their living room for Professor Pomfrey to fetch them for their first Healing class.

HP

Pomfrey taught them a diagnostic spell, which she let them practise on three dummies that were suffering from one different ailment each. However, difficult as the spell was, she did not expect any of the three apprentices to get it right during their first class.

For Dudley, the healer had prepared a book '_Healing through the Ages'_, where he could search for all the illnesses that the others diagnosed with their spells.

"Professor," Dudley shyly spoke up, "what good will it do that I study this at all? I'm not much use without magic."

"Nonsense," Pomfrey replied in a firm voice. "You're mostly going to study the theory behind the healing spells and behind the potions, maybe even a tad muggle biology. One of our goals could, for example, be to find out what the difference between muggles and magical people is. Don't worry, your input will be as valuable as theirs," she reassured him, smiling.

"Thank you, Professor," Dudley replied, thinking that Professor Pomfrey was really nice, even if the Potions Master was scary. _'Still, he was the first to offer me the apprenticeship,' _he thought, feeling very happy to be at Hogwarts, even if he still slightly felt out of place.

HP

When the four apprentices and two teachers met after curfew, Dudley told everyone about his ride on the hippogriff. "It was just amazing," he said, smiling happily.

"It sounds a bit scary, but I can imagine that it feels well to fly," Hermione commented, eagerly.

"If you wish, I can take you flying sometime during the weekend," Snape offered. "Each of you can try on a school broom, and I can take Dudley with me on my broom."

"Thank you, sir, that would be so cool," Dudley was the first to agree, causing Snape's mouth to bend to a small smile.

"That reminds me of something though," the professor continued, pulling a small box out of his robe pocket. "Now as you're our apprentices, Poppy and I are your guardians." He looked at Daphne. "This is not only during the ten months out of twelve, when Hogwarts is running, but during your whole apprenticeship."

Seeing the girl nod in apparent understanding, he handed each of them including Pomfrey a silver chain with the pendant of a lynx. "The lynx is my family's animal, and the pendant is charmed, so that everyone knows when one of the others is in trouble and can let the pendant take him or her there. This also works for Dudley, through the magic in the pendant. At the same time, it will also work as a Portkey back here into the living room. Just say '_Lynx's den_' to activate it."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione was the first to respond.

"Thank you, sir," Harry and Dudley echoed, before Daphne added her gratitude.

"Thanks for including me," Poppy replied, smiling.

"Thank Merlin I didn't have that today or I'd probably have used it, before the hippogriff could take into the air with me," Dudley commented, chuckling.

"Only use it when you're in real danger," Snape said, smirking, "as we others don't want to suffer a heart attack for nothing."

"Agreed sir," Dudley promised, grinning.

"Professor," Hermione spoke up, eagerly. "Professor McGonagall promised to try for us to get an hour glass, so that we can collect points like all the other students. Did she tell you…" She slowly trailed off, seeing that the professor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she told all teachers about the matter, and of course, the headmaster has given in to her request. Let me tell you now, however, that it's going to be difficult to compete with four people against four houses each accommodating many students."

"Yes sir," Hermione replied, letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Professors, but I have a question," Daphne spoke up, hesitantly. "What's going to happen if people like Lucius Malfoy find out that Dudley is a muggle? I mean, he's on the Board of Governors, and his son is a first-year. It won't be difficult for them to find out."

_tbc...?_

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story. Any ideas or opinions are welcome. _


	3. The Fifth Apprentice

**The Muggle Solution**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Completely AU, partly OOC. More warnings might come up in __possible later chapters._

* * *

"Could I simply dismiss the Board of Governors, considering that I'm the owner of Hogwarts?" Harry asked, shyly. "Do we really need them for anything?"

The Potions master let out a deep sigh, before he began to explain. "The Hogwarts Board of Governors consists of twelve wizards, who oversee the running of the school. They can appoint and dismiss headmasters and teachers, and if parents have problems with the school, they can address the Board of Governors, who will then talk to the school on their behalf to find a solution. Apart from Lucius Malfoy, who is indeed a member of the Board, I don't know who else are the members. If you dismiss it, which of course would be well within your rights as the owner, you should set up a similar organisation though, perhaps even with a certain number of parents in it."

"Maybe even a teacher as well," Hermione spoke up.

"As well as some witches, not only wizards," Daphne added, pensively.

"Considering Dudley's situation, I would recommend light members and not dark wizards like Lucius Malfoy, Snape suggested.

"All right," Harry agreed, "who else would we need, and whom would you recommend? Daphne, sorry, it's your turn here and the one of our Mistress and Master. As you know, neither Hermione nor Dudley or I know anyone in the magical world."

"Perhaps Madam Longbottom," Pomfrey spoke up, thoughtfully, "maybe along with Lord Greengrass. Harry, do you want to involve the headmaster in this decision? If so, I'd suggest that we continue this discussion in his office and also invite Professor McGonagall."

"All right," Harry agreed, shrugging.

"Harry, remember, however, that, whatever the headmaster says, the final decision lies with you – and you alone," Snape said in a firm voice. "Professor Dumbledore can be a little persuasive at times to say the least."

"Yes sir, thank you for the warning, and I think that I'll ask for your opinion and that of Professor Pomfrey and my fellow apprentices before deciding anything," Harry replied, smiling.

HP

After a longer discussion in the headmaster's office, it was decided that the new-to-be-founded Hogwarts School Board should consist of ten members. Harry invited Augusta Longbottom, Cygnus Greengrass, Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape to become members and set up a job advertisement to be posted in the Daily Prophet the following morning along with the notice of the dissolution of the old Hogwarts Board of Governors. All applications had to be sent to the owner of Hogwarts, which would automatically reach Harry, as owls recognised him as the official owner.

However, just when Harry returned from the owlery, a house-elf popped up in front of him.

"Master Harry, I is Lisa, Hogwarts' house-elf, and Hogwarts instructed me to serve Master Harry as the owner of the castle. She advised me to receive all the incoming mail for Master Harry, as there could be Howlers or poisoned mail as well. Please lets Lisa do this for Master Harry."

"Lisa?" Harry leaned down to look into the elf's eyes. "Won't you get hurt if you open bad mail coming for me?"

Lisa feverishly shook her head. "No Master Harry, Lisa wills be careful, and Lisa knows many spells to check the mail before opening anything."

"All right then," Harry agreed, contentedly. "Thank you so much, Lisa."

"You're welcome," Lisa replied, smiling, before she popped away with a barely audible crack.

HP

In the morning, the headline of the Daily Prophet screamed in red letters _'Dissolution of the Board of Governors!_'

Underneath was a large picture of Hogwarts, followed by another headline.

_'Hogwarts' owner accepts applications for a position on the new school board'_

Underneath, it invited, _'See page 5 for all details concerning the former Board of Governors and the new school board.'_

HP

It took mere hours, before the first applications arrived, and the four apprentices and their master and mistress gathered in the living room of the apprentices' quarters after curfew to take a look.

Harry picked up the first letter in excitement.

_'Dear Albus,'_ he read to the others,  
_'as you know, I have seven children, who attended, are attending or will attend Hogwarts, and I know how everything is supposed to work very well. I wish to help the school by becoming a member of its board. Thank you very much for considering me.  
Kind regards  
Molly Weasley'_

"Why in the world is she writing to Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione blurted out, glancing at Harry in apparent disbelief.

Harry merely shrugged, placing the letter on the left side to make a pile of applications, which he was going to refuse, only to take the next parchment into his hands.

_'Dear Sir, whoever you are,  
I have been on the Board of Governors for years and have much experience with the running of the school. As a pureblood wizard of one of the old families, I apply for a position on the new school board.  
Best regards  
Lucius Malfoy'_

"Definitely not," Harry mumbled, adding the parchment to the refusal pile.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,'_ the next letter began, immediately attracting Harry's interest,  
_'I offer my assistance to the board, as my insight as an Unspeakable might be of value for you as the advisors of the school.  
Greetings  
Unspeakable Raros'_

"That sounds interesting," Harry blurted out, placing the parchment onto the right side.

"That's a definite yes," Daphne agreed, eagerly.

"I wonder who Raros is," Snape added, pensively.

"Oh well, I guess we'll get to know soon," Dudley quipped.

"No, you won't," Snape informed him. "The Unspeakables never show their faces. They always wear grey robes with hoods. Only their colleagues seem to know who they are."

The next letter was also one to peak Harry's interest.

_'Dear owner of Hogwarts,  
since I am only a Squib, I don't have experience with Hogwarts. However, I would like to work on a new magical world, in which Squibs would be accepted and not removed from their family and tossed into the muggle world. I believe that this should be part of the education, which witches and wizards are supposed to get at the school, since the families are too bigoted for their own good.  
Sincerely  
Regina Lestrange (the hidden and banned sister of kind Rodolphus and evil Rabastan)'_

"They have a Squib sister?" Snape said in apparent disbelief. "I've never heard of her."

"Let's accept her onto the board or at least invite her to Hogwarts and speak with her," Daphne demanded, and everyone immediately agreed, before Harry turned to the next letter.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,  
if I am not mistaken, you must be the owner, even if I only know that you're the heir of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw family through your late father. I am Albus Dumbledore's younger brother, however, old enough to have observed many of his mistakes, all for his so-called 'Greater Good', and thus, I would like to have an eye on the school to perhaps be able to prevent or at least remedy his future mistakes towards the students.  
Best regards  
Aberforth Dumbledore'_

"Good," Harry nodded, contentedly.

Pomfrey nodded. "He's the owner of the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade and as such would be an opportunity for the students from third year onwards to easily address a member of the board. I know, they could speak with Professor Snape and Harry at any time, but some matters might be easier to discuss with people, who are not at Hogwarts."

Everyone concurred. Consecutively, they accepted Andromeda Tonks onto the board and rejected applications from Rita Skeeter and several pureblood wizards, whose letters Harry did not even have to read for Daphne and Snape to shake their heads in refusal.

Harry quickly penned the replies, glad when Pomfrey kindly copied them for him, so that he only had to add the names, and Snape called his raven familiar asking him to deliver the letters. Finally, Harry gave the professors a questioning look.

"Masters, where can we meet with Regina Lestrange without the headmaster knowing about it?" he enquired.

Snape and Pomfrey let out a collective sigh.

"We can't," Snape was the first to respond. "The headmaster will know, as soon as someone enters the wards."

Before Harry could do as much as voice his opinion, Lisa popped up in front of them.

"Master Harry, Hogwarts just told me that she has changed the wards from the headmaster to you," the elf informed him. "She also said to inform you that you can use the founders' quarters if you wish to meet with your guest."

"Thank you so much, Lisa," Harry replied, feeling very grateful at the castle's thoughtfulness. "Will you tell me where the founders' quarters are though? I've never heard of them."

Lisa let out what sounded like a small chuckle. "Of course Master Harry, if you pass the hospital wing and go straight on in the nowadays unused corridor, you'll see a painting of the four founders of the castle. They will let you and your friends in."

Harry profusely thanked the elf and decided to visit the founders' rooms at the next opportunity.

"Let's check the founders' quarters out tomorrow, and then you can reply to Mrs. Lestrange," Daphne suggested, and everyone agreed.

"Thank you so much for your help, everyone," Harry finally sighed, letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. "Let's keep quiet about the matter until our conversation with the Squib please," he added, and everyone agreed.

"Go to bed everyone. Good night," Snape finally said, causing a quadruple, "Yes Master."

HP

The founders' quarters consisted of a living room that was equipped with a life size painting of the four founders, the parlour, in which they could freely speak with Hogwarts, and many small bedrooms along with two larger bathrooms.

Harry and his fellow apprentices immediately felt comfortable and, while Harry and Dudley held a longer conversation with Hogwarts, Hermione and Daphne spent the time entertaining the founders in their painting with never-ending questions.

Finally, they decided that it was the perfect place to meet with the Squib, and Harry quickly penned his letter, inviting Regina Lestrange to meet him at Hogwarts on Sunday. Since Hogwarts promised to connect the fireplace to the Floo network, so that only people whom Harry had told her were allowed into the founders' quarters could floo in, he invited the Squib to come through the fireplace "Founders quarters, Hogwarts" on Sunday morning at ten o'clock.

As early as the next morning, he received a very kind letter from Regina Lestrange, telling him that she gratefully accepted his invitation and would arrive through the fireplace.

HP

At half past nine on Sunday morning, the four apprentices made their way to the founders' quarters – together with Snape, whom they introduced to Salazar Slytherin in the painting as his successor as Potions master and head of Slytherin. Both Potions masters seemed to be lighted to finally be able to meet.

Shortly before ten o'clock, Harry walked into the parlour. "Hogwarts, we expect a guest, Regina Lestrange, to arrive in the fireplace shortly. She's a Squib, and we've invited her as a possible member of the new school board," he informed the castle.

"I know," Hogwarts replied, gently. "Don't forget that I'm aware of all conversations that take place within my walls."

HP

Mrs. Lestrange was very nice. At least that was the four apprentices' impression, when the Squib arrived and introduced herself.

"Until I was six, everything was all right," the Squib told them. "I was raised together with my older brothers, and, while Rabastan was always a git, Rodolphus was a very kind big brother. However, when my father realised that I was a Squib, he sent me away. He made a house-elf rent a room in the muggle world and raise me while having me attend a muggle school. Ever since then, I've really suffered. It's bad enough to know about the magical world and be unable to be a part of it, however, being rejected by my own family was the worst," Mrs. Lestrange informed them.

"Nevertheless, I chose to not wallow in self-pity but enjoy my life as far as possible," she continued, "so I finished school and finally went to university. At least my parents saw to it that I had money. Right now, I'm a school teacher at a muggle school."

"What are you teaching?" Hermione enquired with apparent interest.

"Biology," the woman replied, smiling. "I was always interested to find out in which way magical people and Squibs like myself differ; however, without any magical people available, I didn't get far," she added, letting out a deep sigh.

"Mrs. Lestrange," Snape, who had so far followed the conversation wearing a blank expression, "would you perhaps be willing to give up your occupation in the muggle world and come to Hogwarts to work together with me and my apprentices?"

The Squib stared at the Potions Master in apparent shock. "Professor," she then said, sounding devastated, "what good could I do at Hogwarts except for trying to teach the pureblood people so see the magical world in a different way? I am a Squib."

"We know that," Hermione spoke up, "however, the four of us are apprentices of Professors Snape and Pomfrey. We study Healing and Potions, and it would be interesting for us to work together with you considering your knowledge in the field of Biology. Daphne here is a pureblood witch, Harry a half-blood… Oh no, you aren't, you're a pureblood as well," she interrupted herself. "Oh, anyway, I am muggleborn, and Dudley is a muggle."

Suddenly, the Squib's eyes lit up in apparent excitement. "Yes please, I agree. Please accept me as your apprentice as well, so that we can all study together and try to find out about the differences between magical and non-magical people through science in combination with magic."

"Apprentices?" Snape spoke up. "Do you all agree to have Mrs. Lestrange become our fifth apprentice and have her study together with us?"

"Yes Master," the eleven-year-olds chorused.

"Very well, Mrs. Lestrange…"

"Please call me Regina," the woman interrupted him.

"All right then, Regina," Snape continued, "do you mind attending first-year classes together with your fellow apprentices?"

"Of course not," Regina confirmed. "I'd be happy."

"Dudley, please inform Regina about your classes," Snape instructed the boy. "Harry, please ask Hogwarts if she could kindly add one single bedroom to your apprentices' quarters."

Harry immediately strode into the parlour and saw to it, and by the time, the six entered the apprentices' quarters, the room was already made.

After inspecting the room and agreeing to Snape's and Pomfrey's conditions, Regina returned to the muggle world to inform the school about her retirement, cancel her flat and fetch her belongings with the assistance of Lisa, whom Harry asked to assist Regina.

"I'm looking forward to working together with her," Hermione spoke up, when the group sat in their living room waiting for Lisa to return with Regina.

"Yes," Snape agreed, seemingly pleased. "A scientist in the field of biology is just what we needed, and her field of interest matches our own I suppose."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

HP

"Harry, shall I pen a letter to the Daily Prophet with the names of the members of the new school board?" Severus offered, noticing that the boy seemed to be tired.

_'Thank Merlin Harry is not like his father in spite of looking like him. From the inside, he is Lily through and through, and he and Dudley are as competent at brewing as Lily was,'_ he thought, feeling extremely happy with his decision of taking the cousins as apprentices. _'The girls are almost as good,'_ a voice spoke up from the back of his mind, and he nodded, contentedly. _'Regina surely will be as well,'_ he thought, _'and she's about my age in contrary to all the other adults at the castle, who are much older than us.'_

HP

In the morning, the front page of the Daily Prophet introduced the new school board of Hogwarts.

_'Aberforth Dumbledore is on the board, surely predestined to meddle with the school after hearing a lot of gossip at Hogsmeade. Next are Amelia Bones and Unspeakable Raros to involve the Ministry of Magic. Several pureblood families are on board through Arthur Weasley, Augusta Longbottom, Cygnus Greengrass and Regina Lestrange, although we have never heard about this specific witch and wonder who she might be. Lastly, Andromeda Tonks, a former member of the Black family, who was cast out because of marrying a muggleborn, as well as Professor Severus Snape and Harry Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Slytherin-Hufflepuff from Hogwarts belong to the board. _

_We wonder how young Harry Potter received his many family names and became the owner of Hogwarts, at the age of eleven to say the least, as it is well-known that his mother was muggleborn. Oh well, let's see what the future of our next generation is going to look like. We wish the new school board good luck.  
Rita Skeeter.'_

"Regina," Harry addressed the fifth apprentice, who was sitting together with them at the Ravenclaw table, "will you come with me, so that I can introduce you to the students, before you attend classes with us respectively Dudley?"

Regina cast him a grateful look. "Yes, maybe that would be great," she agreed, smiling.

Everyone looked up, when Harry approached the high table together with a young woman, whom no one had ever seen before.

Instead of addressing the teachers let alone the headmaster, however, he cast the Sonorus charm at himself.

"Hello all," he addressed the students, "this is Regina Lestrange. She is our fifth apprentice and will attend a few classes together with you, just like Hermione, Daphne, Dudley and I. She has been working as a scientist in the muggle world but now decided to return to the magical world to do research together with my fellow apprentices and me."

Only when they were back in the apprentices' quarters a few hours later, Regina said to him, "Harry, you never told them that I'm a Squib. You made it look as if I spent my time in the muggle world out of my own free will, and I thank you for that. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Harry replied, smiling.

"It's no one's business anyway," Hermione added, matter-of-factly.

_tbc...?_

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story. Any ideas or opinions are welcome. Somehow, this seems more difficult to write than my previous story, of which I am going to post the final chapter tonight..._


	4. Animagi

**The Muggle Solution**  
**by Teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
_

_Completely AU, partly OOC. More warnings might come up in __possible later chapters._

* * *

Snape gave Regina a week to adjust to the life as an apprentice at Hogwarts, before he asked her to teach her fellow apprentices in muggle science an hour per day.

Regina happily agreed – much to the enthusiasm of Hermione and Dudley.

Harry found that he was more interested in his magical education, however, realised that muggle science was very important for their future research, even if Snape had not informed them what exactly they were supposed to research. '_He merely said that he'd give us a topic after our second year and then again, when the first was finished,'_ he thought, as he trailed behind the others to the Great Hall for dinner after his first lesson with Regina.

HP

It was a few weeks later during the Halloween feast, which the five apprentices spent at the Hufflepuff table, that Professor Trelawney suddenly uttered in a strangely absent voice, "The one with the power to defeat the evil is not alone anymore. He has gathered the felines of the black lake, and together, they will defeat the evil."

Before anyone could ponder the matter, Professor Quirrell stormed into the Great Hall, shouting "A troll in the dungeons," before he collapsed to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

When the headmaster instructed the students to return to their common rooms, the five apprentices swiftly made their way to the apprentices' quarters, where Regina spoke up, seemingly pensive.

"Did you hear what the Divination professor said?" she enquired. "I'm quite certain that that was a prediction."

"Something like the one who's supposed to defeat evil has gathered his fellow cats," Dudley was the first to reply.

"Felines are not necessarily cats," Daphne spoke up, thoughtfully. "It could mean several kinds of feline animals or even Animagi."

"Who is supposed to defeat evil though?" Hermione asked, however, no one had a response.

HP

When Pomfrey and Snape arrived in the apprentices' rooms a while later, the Potions master was limping, causing everyone to stare at him in concern.

"Show me your leg," Pomfrey demanded and with a flick of her wand healed the injury.

"Something is strange," Harry spoke up in a small voice. "Every time I come near Professor Quirrell, my head begins to hurt."

"Your scar?" Snape enquired, giving him a horrified look that caused Harry to nod.

"Yes sir…" He slowly trailed off in silent question.

"The only one who can make your scar hurt would be the Dark Lord," Snape explained, "and Professor Quirrell's behaviour is extremely off this year." Turning to Pomfrey, he queried, "Isn't that so, Poppy?"

"Yes," Pomfrey confirmed, "and his stuttering is driving me nuts."

"Maybe this is too far-fetched, but could he be possessed by the spirit of the Dark Lord? Everyone seems to be sure that he isn't completely gone…" Snape thought aloud, seemingly more to himself than to the others, before he slowly trailed off.

"Sir?" Harry spoke up. "Who is this Dark Lord? Is it the same as the evil in Professor Trelawney's earlier prediction?"

Snape let out a long sigh and remained quiet for a while, before he set to reply.

"The Dark Lord is the one who killed your parents," he admitted, "and I believe that the as you said prediction of our Divination professor is about you and your fellow apprentices."

"But it was about cats," Dudley spoke up.

"Animagi!" Hermione shouted in excitement. "We're all supposed to become feline Animagi. Professors, will you please teach us?" she demanded, eagerly, causing everyone to laugh at her antics.

Snape nodded. "We will," he confirmed, "provided that you do not tell anyone about it, let alone the headmaster or Professor McGonagall. She'd have a heart attack knowing that we were teaching a group of first years the Animagus transformation."

"She's a feline Animagus herself," Hermione stated, unnecessarily.

"Very well," Snape said, pensively. "Hermione, Daphne and Harry, meet Poppy and me here right after dinner tomorrow. Until then, I want you to decide which kind of feline you wish to become. Afterwards, you can always practise, when we meet here in your rooms. It might take years, before you succeed though, so please keep in mind that it's difficult."

"Yes sir," came the triple response.

"What about us?" Dudley asked, sadly.

"I'm sorry," Snape replied, sighing. "When the three of them manage the transformation, we can always transfigure you into an animal, so that you can join them gallivanting the grounds."

"That's all we can ask for," Regina spoke up, smiling. "Thank you sir."

"Yeah, thank you," Dudley echoed.

"Excuse me, Professors," Hermione spoke up, "will you tell us what your Animagi forms are?"

"I'm a magical lynx," Snape replied, before he transformed into his feline form for a moment.

"I am an Aesculapian cat," Poppy added, smiling. She transformed into a completely white, fluffy cat that caused a triple "Aww" from the female apprentices. Back in her human form, she explained, "It's a magical cat, and tears, salvia and blood have special healing abilities, similar to phoenix tears."

"What specialities does the lynx have?" Regina enquired, giving Snape a questioning look.

"Unfortunately, no healing abilities," the potions master admitted. "The magical lynx can change its colour, become invisible and is able to move completely soundlessly."

The apprentices stared at their master and mistress in amazement, before Snape added, "Now, I suggest that you do some research about a possible animal for your Animagus form. Good night and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Perhaps you could try, too?" Dudley suggested to Regina. "Maybe it'll trigger your magic if you try."

Regina sadly shook her head. "When they locked me in, when I still was a little girl, I tried to trigger my magic to work countless times, but it never worked," she explained, casting the muggle boy a sad smile.

HP

All five apprentices were extremely eager, and Severus observed their process in amazement, nodding contentedly, when they had almost finished the second-year Potions book by Christmas.

"If they proceed so fast, they're going to take their OWLs next year Christmas," he said to Poppy, when the two masters of the apprentices had tea together in Poppy's office on Saturday morning, when most of the school was gathered on the Hogwarts Express to travel home for Christmas.

"Why don't you give them a research project?" Poppy suggested, smirking. "All five of them are extremely motivated, and at least the three girls, if you allow me to call Regina a girl, are fantastic researchers. Ask them to find a cure for lycanthropy."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Lycanthropy?" he repeated, incredulously, before he forced himself to ponder the matter. "Maybe that's an idea," he finally admitted, "even if it's highly unlikely that they succeed, considering how many potions masters before them have failed."

"They're five eager researchers working together," Poppy reminded him, "and they have you and even Professor Slytherin in his portrait to assist them."

Severus remained pensive for a moment, before he decided, "Let's speak with them. Who would be willing to try out a possible potion? The only werewolf I know is Lupin, and he's not at Hogwarts."

"Currently not," Poppy agreed. "He'd make a fantastic Defence Against the Dark Arts professor though."

Severus let out a scoff. "Do you know how many times Minerva has suggested him, and Albus has always declined?" he queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"I know," Poppy replied, letting out a long sigh. "While Albus is a powerful wizard, he sometimes has to let loose and accept others' opinions."

"Oh no, it's all for the Great Good," Severus quipped, rolling in eyes in annoyance at the old wizard.

"Oh well," Poppy replied, smirking, "maybe you and our apprentices can give him a run for his money in the near future."

"Oh by Merlin I hope so," Severus replied and swiftly finished his tea to get back to work.

_'Finally, I'm going to have some time for myself,'_ he thought. After considering the matter for a long time, he had allowed his apprentices to travel home over Christmas, provided that they would be back at Hogwarts by New Year's Day, and everyone but Regina had accepted their holiday.

HP

It was on the day when his apprentices were going to come back at dinnertime and he was brewing something together with Regina that Poppy visited them in his private lab. She was the only privileged person apart from his apprentices who was allowed access to his most sacred place.

"I've spoken with head healer O'Brien from St. Mungo's," she informed him, "and he'd be willing to gather ten or even twenty werewolves at the hospital each month to try ten respectively twenty variations of a possible cure for lycanthropy. I told him I'd contact him, when you were ready."

"Oh Merlin," Severus replied, as he put the concoction that he was just working on under a stasis charm. "Does he know that it might take years and still be unsuccessful?" he enquired.

"Of course," Poppy replied, pleasantly, smiling at Regina, who looked up from preparing the ingredients.

"Werewolves?" the Squib mouthed.

"Yes," Severus admitted and explained, "we were thinking about making a cure for lycanthropy our apprentices' first project, even if it is very difficult and the chances for success are low."

"It's a brilliant work project though, and if we succeed, we can really help people," Regina replied, eagerly, only to enquire, "When are we going to commence?"

Severus smirked. "We've already begun," he informed her pointing to the potion that was simmering in the cauldron. "This is the potion, which we're going to use as the basis for our attempts."

_'She somehow reminds me of Lily,'_ he thought, _'not that she resembles her, but she has her kindness over all. Too bad that she's a Squib.'_

_'Does that matter?'_ a small voice spoke up from the back of his mind, and he had to admit to himself, _'Not really.'_

HP

Needless to say that the other four apprentices were delighted to hear about their first project.

"Sir," Hermione spoke up, seeming confused, "I thought you said you'd give us our first project after our second year."

The potions master nodded. "That was my intention," he confirmed, "however, you're proceeding so quickly that Professor Pomfrey and I reconsidered. "If you do not wish to begin with the project at this time…"

"No," Hermione interrupted him, "I'm sorry, sir. We want to begin right away, sir."

Daphne, Harry and Dudley nodded, eagerly, while Regina observed the younger apprentices in apparent amusement.

"We're only going to work on it during the weekends," Snape decided. "From Monday through Friday, you're going to concentrate on your other classes and the third-year Potions book."

"Yes sir," the five apprentices chorused.

_'We're really getting good at that,'_ Harry thought in amusement, as he observed the professor roll his eyes.

HP

_'Why is this so difficult?'_ Harry mused, as he tried once again to change his left hand into the paw of his attempted Animagus form, when he was sitting in his Transfiguration class. Seeing Professor McGonagall approach his side of the room, he quickly used his wand and performed the easy transfiguration of a wooden cat into a plush cat.

"Very good, Mr. Evans, ten points to the apprentices," McGonagall rewarded him, causing Harry to return his attention to his left hand.

While his classmates worked on their transfiguration, he absentmindedly practised the transformation, looking up, startled, when Hermione let out a loud gasp.

"What?" he whispered to the girl sitting next to him.

"You did it," she whispered back, pointing to the paw of a magical black panther that had replaced his left hand.

_'Wow,'_ Harry thought, as he happily stared at his success, not realising that his fellow apprentice's gasp had attracted the professor's attention.

"Mr. Evans," she spoke up, as she came over, clearly displeased. "Don't tell me that you're practising the Animagus transformation during your first-year Transfiguration class."

"Err, sorry Professor," Harry replied, sheepishly. "I might have been somehow distracted."

"What is this paw supposed to be?" McGonagall enquired, still sounding strict, however, apparently unable to hide her interest.

"A magical black panther," Harry replied in a soft voice.

"Well, transfiguring your left hand is the most difficult part," the teacher commented. "The rest will be easier now."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied, smiling.

"Is it all right to practise anything during this class?" someone spoke up from behind; however, Harry could not recognise who it was. "May I practise Wizard's Chess then?"

McGonagall's lips stretched to a thin line. "No, Mr. Weasley, it is not all right. The Animagus transformation is at least one of the topics of Transfiguration, while Wizard's Chess has nothing to do with it," she replied in a strict voice. "Moreover, Mr. Evans has already finished the task at hand. Show me how you change your wooden cat into a plush cat."

Ronald Weasley waved his wand at the cat on his desk, causing his classmates to laugh, when the cat remained wooden, while its grey colour changed to red and the ears became fluffy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," the Gryffindor head announced, seemingly angered. "You better see to it that you practise instead of watching your classmates, Mr. Weasley," she instructed him, before she dismissed everyone with the instruction to practise the spell.

HP

From that time onwards, Professor McGonagall gave the three apprentices an extra hour of an Animagus lesson every Saturday evening, and Harry and the two girls appreciated it very much, as the Transfiguration mistress often had an advice for one or the other that helped them proceed another step towards their goal.

By the end of their first year, all three of them managed the complete transformation. While Hermione transformed into a magical kneazle cat, Daphne became a lioness. _'Strong and beautiful,'_ Harry thought in amazement.

All five apprentices cheered, when Pomfrey awarded 100 points to each of the Animagi. They did not know the exact point count, however, the were aware that they were very close to the top of the range in spite of being only five people versus the whole houses.

"As adorable as these forms are," Snape interrupted their conversation, Harry, I need you for a very important task."

"Of course, Master," Harry replied, as soon as he had readily transformed back. "What can I do?"

Snape motioned him to come with him into his office.

HP

"The headmaster and I believe that Professor Quirrell is indeed possessed by the Dark Lord," the potions master informed him. "We'll meet with him in the headmaster's office to cast a spell at the possessing spirit. However, before we can cast the spell, we need you to tell us, when his spirit is at the front of his mind. The pain in your scar should increase, when the spirit is at the front."

"I see," Harry replied in understanding. "What can I do to bring it to the front though?"

"You don't have to do anything," Snape informed him. "the headmaster will cast a spell, and when you feel him, you must give us an unobtrusive nod, so that we can cast the spell to banish the spirit."

"So I don't have to cast any spell, I only have to tell you?" Harry confirmed.

"Exactly," the professor confirmed. "You may sit at the table, as if you were in detention, so as to not make Quirrell wonder about your presence. Do you think you can do that?" he enquired in a soft voice.

"I think so," Harry replied, nodding.

_'I hope I'll notice when the spirit comes to the front,'_ he thought, however, felt reassured by the fact that the adults were going to cast the difficult spells without involving him.

HP

A few minutes later, the two wizards traipsed to the headmaster's office, and Harry realised in surprise that the gargoyle guarding the office simple jumped out of the way at his appearance.

"It knows that you own the castle," Snape whispered to him, as they stepped onto the moving staircase that led them right to the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster, I brought my apprentice for his detention," Snape drawled, motioning Harry to take a seat at the desk, from where he could easily overlook the round office.

"Quirrell," Snape addressed the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, "I wanted to speak with you about the first-year classes. As you know, I'm teaching my apprentices myself, and…"

Harry became distracted, as he felt a spell leave the headmaster's wand that hang loosely by his body, and an instant later, his scar erupted in pain.

He quickly nodded towards his mentor and the headmaster, feverishly trying to suppress a moan.

"Kill the boy before he kills me," Quirrell suddenly shouted without as much as a stutter, and Harry stared at the man in shock.

To his relief, it merely took an instant, before the possessed wizard slumped onto the ground. A black cloud emerged from the back of his head, which the headmaster quickly captured in an orb. Casting another spell, he changed it to a white mist, before he vanished it completely.

"That was it," Dumbledore said, seemingly contented. "Harry and Severus, thank you so much for your invaluable assistance."

HP

Only during the leaving feast on the following evening did the apprentices notice that Dumbledore had awarded Harry one hundred points for his help, which made them win the house cup for the year.

Ronald Weasley mumbled something like "Teachers' pets," which they heard, because they were taking dinner at the Gryffindor table, however, which they decided to completely ignore.

_'He's just a stupid prick,'_ Harry thought, as he observed the students leave for the carriages in the morning. _'I'm not going to miss him during the next two months.' _

The apprentices were going to remain at Hogwarts. Only during July, they were given four weeks of holidays, and each of the five were happy with the arrangement.

_tbc...?_

_Thank you so very much for the reviews for the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you expect from this story. Any ideas or opinions are welcome. _


End file.
